cofr2fandomcom-20200214-history
Posillipo
Posillipo (Neapolitan: Pusilleco), officially the United Imperial Kingdom of Posillipo, is a Senatorial Monarchy consisting of twenty-two political districts called counties and five territories called commonwealths, which are the remnants of the Royal Empire of Posillipo, The Itzamnan Empire of Posillipo, and the New Posilliponian Empire. Posillipo is located on central Itzamna, the southwestern continent of New Gaea. The country spans a large amount of land on the interior of the continent, sharing a border with The Platte Republic, The Republic of Insulo, The Republic of Polinesió, The Gansbaai Kingdoms, and Atia. The executive government of Posillipo consists of the Queen, who rules alongside the legislature and the Supreme Court of Posillipo. At 13,802,079 square kilometres (5,329,012 sq mi), Posillipo is the second largest COFR nation by land and population, with a population of 253,498,958. Posillipo has low a population density of 18/km sq. About 60% of the population live in the urban areas of the north. Posillipo's capital is Demetrios, with a population of 2.6 million, it is one of the larger cities in Posillipo. Karpathos, located on Karthos bay on the southern end of the country, is the largest city in Posillipo. Posillipo has been a member of COFR since 4 November, 2010. Recently Posillipo's ambassador to the COFR, Charles Brown, was elected as the 1st Minister of the organization. Etymology The modern name, Posillipo, is a Palobian word derived from the Posilliponian word, Pausílypon which means to "Respite from Worry". Variations of Posillipo in the different languages include Pusilleco in Oscan. Although, there is not a translation into the national language of Etruscan, the people simply call the nation by it's Palobian name, Posillipo. History Tribes of Limurio The Tribal Era lasted roughly between 498 B.C. and 2 B.C., in the tropical north of Posillipo on the Agrilonian River. The Palobian speaking people of the north began building villages and towns on the warm, subtropical shores of the Agrilonian River. The villages normally consisted of a small forum, in the central area of the town, surrounded by a palace, market, and a temple. The villages were run by two Consulates, who were the absolute rulers. Most of the economy of the villages revolved around metal working and agriculture and the villages traded with each other. Due to the fact that the terrain was hard to travel between villages, they grew up fiercly independent. The Limurios worshipped many gods and goddesses that had different powers that shaped people's lives and events, that's why the most impressive buildings in the villages were temples. They believed the gods and goddesses controlled nature. The cheif god, Xenios, was the master of the sky and rain, along with lightning, Xenios and 11 other gods and goddesses lived on Mt. Agrilos, and ruled over the world with their powers. Kingdoms of Limurio In 3 B.C., the tribes began to unite to form small kingdoms, which contained a few tribes and the land in between. The kingdoms had a capital that contained the monarch's palace and the kingdom's favorite dietie's temple, while they also had other smaller temples for the other gods. The kingdoms faught eachother constantly to gain more land, and power. Most kingdoms had to be self-reliant due to the fact that most of the kingdoms were not friendly enough to trade without one cheating the other. The unfriendliness is thought to have come from the fact that the villages were previously extremely independent so they were not used to being co-reliant. Near 500 A.D., the kingdoms began combining to form large kingdoms that ruled over hundreds of miles of land. By this time, the villagess and kingdoms began spreading farther into what is now Posillipo. Posillo Era The Royal Empire of Posillipo The Itzamnan Empire of Posillipo The New Posilliponian Empire Early Kingdom of Posillipo Geography Climate Politics Administrative Divisions Counties Special Cities Political History Political System Monarchy of Posillipo Law Enforcement Foreign Relations Military Economy Transportation and Energy Public Policy Science Technology Demographics Language Racial Diversity Immigration Religious Diversity Education Primary and High School Levels Collegiate Education Culture See Also Category:Member Category:Posillipo